A Special Memory
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: How about one where Emma and Regina are going on their first date but everything seems to be going wrong. (One brings flowers the other's allergic to, something gets spilled, something embarrassing happens, whatever you want really) - anon


_How about one where Emma and Regina are going on their first date but everything seems to be going wrong. (One brings flowers the other's allergic to, something gets spilled, something embarrassing happens, whatever you want really) - anon _

_Thank you for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Emma fidgets nervously at the edge of Regina's driveway. They've been sneaking around for the past few weeks but tonight is their first official date and Emma wants this to be perfect. She wants it to be a great start for their relationship and she wants to give herself and Regina an amazing memory. She hurries up the driveway and curses herself as she suddenly stumbles. "Oh shit!" she shouts as she trips. She doesn't notice the door opening until she lands roughly on top of Regina.

Emma frowns as she lands on something soft rather than the hard ground of the porch. She looks down to see Regina looking up at her.

"Oh shit!" she repeats rolling off of the brunette who groans before sitting up slowly. Regina rubs the back of her head with a wince as Emma helps her stand.

"Oh god," Emma says, "Are you alright?"

Regina blinks for a few moments to clear her vision and leans against the wall, "I'm fine. Is this a preview of the date? Are we going bare-knuckle boxing?"

Emma laughs relieved that Regina is seeing the funny side, "I was thinking of less violence and more of a romantic dinner, flowers, a stroll in the park - the works."

Regina smiles before pulling Emma in for a tender kiss, "I get the works?"

Emma nods, "After all the drama of the past few years I think we've both earned the works." She takes Regina's hand seeing that the brunette is still unsteady. She chews her lip worriedly hoping the rest of the date goes better.

* * *

Regina leans against the car as Emma fishes for the bouquet she brought. Regina holds something wrapped in her own hands to give to Emma. She doesn't really know date etiquette but she figured she'd try so she looked up typical date gifts and took a chance.

"Okay here," Emma says holding out a bouquet of red roses. "I know they're a bit cliche but I know you like flowers."

Her words are cut off by a loud sneeze as Regina inches away from her.

Emma frowns, "You're allergic aren't you?"

Regina nods, "Thank you for the thought though. Here," she says handing Emma the box. Emma unwraps it to see a box of praline chocolates and her face falls slightly before she chuckles.

"What?" Regina asks confusedly.

"I'm allergic to praline," Emma says.

Regina frowns wondering just why that's funny before she too starts to giggle at the fact that they both managed to pick gifts the other was allergic to. She reaches for the chocolates, "I keep these and you keep the roses."

Emma nods, "In that case thank you for the flowers."

Regina smiles, "And thank you for the chocolates."

* * *

By the time they get to the restaurant they're both freezing. Due to Regina's worsening reaction to the flowers Emma had to wind the windows down or they'd have been going to the ER and not the Italian restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks as she helps Regina out of the car.

Regina takes a deep breath enjoying the rose free air. "I'm okay Emma. Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Me too. My lunch got cut short by Pongo."

"Mine never existed because your mother and father insisted on grilling me about my intentions towards you."

Emma's cheeks turn scarlet, "They did what?"

"Hours they spent until they let me come back home to change."

"Oh god," Emma says, "They promised me they wouldn't do that."

"Well they did. Luckily they decided I could go out on this date or I would never have got the concussion and allergies," she says with a playful smile to let Emma know she's joking.

Emma smiles back looping an arm around Regina's waist, "Who knows what dinner will bring?"

Regina laughs, "I can't wait to find out."

* * *

Emma smiles across the table at Regina as they wait for their food to arrive. So far they've been seated without any major disaster and both women are considering that a major success.

"Our wine," Regina says gratefully as she sees the waiter approaching. As he nears their table he skids on a napkin and the bottle smashes on the tablecloth before spreading to soak them both. The waiter pales seeing just who he's spilled red wine on. "I'm s-so sorry," he stammers.

Emma reaches for a napkin, "It's fine."

"We just need some more serviettes," Regina adds reaching for a slightly damp one and dabbing at her dress.

He nods rushing out to the kitchen. Emma sighs, "Do you just want to go? I understand if you want to go somewhere else."

Regina shakes her head, "Emma we finally got to the restaurant and I just ordered pasta. I haven't eaten since breakfast and well we both know what I had then. I need food!"

Emma grins glad that she gets to see this side to the brunette, the fun, playful side that just wants her to be happy. Both she and Regina took a chance starting this relationship and in spite of the amount of things that have gone wrong she's overjoyed that she knows the loving, caring side of Regina. "Okay we'll wait for food."

As soon as she says that the sprinklers go off soaking them anew.

"Emma what did you do?" Regina asks with a jokey tone.

Emma chuckles, "Cursed us apparently. They certainly heard our want for food."

The head waiter comes out with an apologetic frown, "Unfortunately ladies and gentlemen we have had a fire in the kitchen and shall have to close for the night. As an apology we shall comp all meals."

Emma sighs dropping her cutlery down, "Do you think there's any chance they have any food we can take to go?"

Regina laughs, "I doubt it. We will find food somewhere Emma."

* * *

Emma waits outside as Regina speaks with the owner and the fire marshall. She heard them say about comping the meals but knows that the family who owns the place really can't afford to do so. She likes the father and son who own it and she won't let them go under due to an accidental fire.

"Everything sorted?" Emma asks as Regina walks back over.

Regina nods, "I covered the cost of comping meals and repairs."

Emma smiles at her, "And that is why I love you."

"It is?" Regina asks.

"Yep because even if others don't see it and sometimes you don't either, I know that you have an incredibly kind, generous and loving heart. You're a good person and I'm very glad I know you."

Regina smiles brightly leaning up to kiss Emma lovingly. As they part Regina taps Emma's nose, a little affectionate gesture she does often, "And I love you because you see it even when I don't. You don't see my past or just my present. You see all of me like I see all of you and I love you for being said I will love you forever and ever if you find me some food right now."

Emma chuckles bringing the woman in for a hug, "Will you love me forever and ever even if I don't."

"Definitely," Regina replies without hesitation, "Though the food will help."

Emma taps her chin in thought, "I have some burritos in the station."

Regina wrinkles her nose in disgust but then her stomach rumbles, "Okay burritos it is."

* * *

Emma and Regina sit side by side on Emma's desk eating their burritos. Regina chews thoughtfully before speaking, "You know for something cooked in that microwave this isn't too bad."

The microwave in the station is notoriously bad. Regina has often come in to find Emma frantically trying to extinguish small fires or hitting the microwave to try and make it work. Emma smiles at her girlfriend, "Have I turned you into a burrito girl?"

"Never," Regina says, "If I hadn't been so hungry I would have cooked."

"What would you have cooked?" Emma asks.

"Hm well I'd be cooking for you so something with cheese."

"I vote for your lasagne. Don't tell her I said it but it's better than Granny's."

Regina grins broadly, "I know it is. It's the red pepper flakes."

"Gives it some kick," Emma finishes with a smile. She looks down at her burrito before sighing, "I'm sorry about this date. I wanted us to have a really awesome memory. One we could have for the rest of our lives and tell our children and grandchildren. I wanted to give you a special memory and an excellent date and everything just went wrong."

Regina leans into Emma's shoulder, "Why are you sorry? Emma look back at tonight. Everything may have gone wrong but I'll always remember it. You gave us an awesome memory and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because in spite of everything that went wrong neither of us bailed. We have a special memory because we both knew we wanted to end the night together and that no matter how many mishaps may have happened this evening I still know I want to be with you. We had a first date that put us through the wringer and at the end of the night we're sitting here eating burritos. That's a special memory to me."

Emma grins, "I love you so much. Our next date though we should probably just wrap up in bubble wrap and have it in a giant hamster ball though just to be safe."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
